


Blue's Knowledge

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Once they all become friends, the gang has some questions for Blue. And they hope she can help.Oneshot/drabble





	Blue's Knowledge

“Okay,” Gansey said slowly, softly. He was a gentleman, Blue thought in amusement, and someday maybe that’d come in handy. “There’s a couple of things that we were hoping you could help us with.”

“Sure.” Blue shrugged.

“Yeah, like where does the water go in the iron?” Ronan butted in. 

“And what’s the iron even for?” Noah wondered.  
  
“Um…how do you get out kool aid stains?” Gansey asked.

“We already know that the opposite color kool aid doesn’t work…”

“Also.” Ronan started pulling up his—just his sleeve, nothing worse. “Adam scraped me when we were fork-jousting last week. And I don’t think it’s healing right.”

“Oh god, Ronan, I think that’s infected!” Blue widened her eyes.

“Infected!” Gansey for some reason grinned. “That’s it! That’s the word I was looking for!”

Wow. Her friends were the biggest dorks ever.


End file.
